


Sweat

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta Liam, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Brett, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett's in heat, and there's only one person he trusts enough to take care of him.





	Sweat

The music is loud, pounding in his ears. Normally he revels in it, gets lost in the rhythm of the bass, lost in the mass of people grinding on the dance floor. But tonight is different. Tonight the sweat is pouring from his skin. Tonight he feels shivery and weak. Tonight his hole is aching to be filled.

His heat has been coming on for a while now; the signs were all there. The heightened arousal. The dreams of dampened skin sliding and hot breaths on his neck. His wolf, restless and pacing, wanting to run and run and run until they were both exhausted.

He's been in heat before, but things had been different back then. He'd had a pack, and an alpha who could help him control the impulses.

Satomi was dead. Lori was dead. His whole pack was dead, and there wasn't a single alpha to be found in the whole of Beacon County.

So here he was, looking for the next best thing, who is currently sitting next to his best friend at the bar, ordering shots.

Liam knows he's there, has been keeping an eye on him all night. He knows that Brett is waiting for him. It's a game. Brett is too proud to ask, and Liam is enjoying it, knowing that he has to give in eventually. Sure enough, Liam glances over again, holding his gaze as he throws back the shot, licking his lips.

Brett bites on his lower lip, tamping down harder on his erratic heartbeat and emotions. Liam doesn't need to know how desperate he is, how far gone he is already.

A body moves in front of him, obscuring his view of Liam and Brett growls as he meets the glowing blue eyes of a wolf. He's almost as tall as Brett, with long black hair and a cocky grin.

"Hey there omega, you looking for a ride? Pretty boy like you shouldn't be alone at a time like this," he croons, stepping into Brett's personal space.

Part of him, a very small part, almost accepts. At least then he wouldn't have to beg Liam, but the blue eyes give him pause. This is a killer, one who's proud of it, if the way he smirks at him is any indication. He doesn't want to go anywhere with this creep.

"No thank you," he says in a hoarse voice.

Creeps, of course, never take no for an answer. But before he can so much as touch Brett, he's being wrenched away, a hand tightening around his throat as he's shoved against the wall.

"I believe he said no," Liam says in a cold voice, glaring at him, surprisingly human. Brett watches him, heart fluttering, heat flaring. The arousal at Liam's presence was almost overwhelming as the alpha-in-training sends the creep running.

These blue eyes on him send a completely different feeling running down his spine. Need, lust, a desperate want.

"Liam," he whispers, leaning heavily against the wall. He's at the point now where his knees are struggling to hold him up. His full heat isn't that far away. He's ready to beg if that's what it takes.

The other wolf moves towards him, searching his face. "You're further along than I realised," Liam says, sounding concerned. "You've been suppressing it, haven't you?"

Brett gives a stiff nod and Liam sighs.

"I'll be right back," he says. "Just need to tell Mason and Corey I'm leaving."

"Okay," Brett whispers.

He watches as Liam crosses the room once more, weaving through the myriad of grinding bodies as he finds his friends in the centre of the dance floor. He says something to Mason, who glances over at Brett, looking sympathetic. And then Liam is coming back, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Just that one touch is enough to ground him, to let him follow Liam out of the club and to Liam's car.

"Did you bring your car?" Liam asks him as unlocks his and opens the passenger door for him.

"No, I ran here," Brett says, letting Liam gently guide him to sit down. He grimaces as his cock, hard and leaking, rubs painfully against the zipper of his jeans. He's been trying to ignore it all day, knows from experience how much quicker the heat comes on if he touches himself. Just getting dressed had been difficult enough.

Liam moves around the car and Brett touches himself just enough to adjust the position of his cock, hissing as the contact makes it twitch, another pulse of precome leaking out. There's no Liam won't notice. His car is already filling with the scent of Brett's musk.

Sure enough, Liam opens his door and gets in, nostrils flaring and eyes flashing gold. Stiffly, he shuts the door and puts on his seatbelt, trying not to look at him. Brett doesn't take it personally. He smells like an entire candy shop right now, and he admires that Liam is strong enough to resist it.

"I'm taking you to my apartment, is that okay?" Liam asks, staring out the front windshield.

"Yes," Brett whispers. Liam nods and starts driving, but Brett pays no attention to their surroundings. He just stares at Liam, taking in the strong jaw covered in a thick beard, the tight black shirt that shows off his muscular arms and a hint of chest hair, and the dark blue jeans that are moulded to his thighs. And of course, the imprint of his hard cock against the denim. His nostrils flare as he scents Liam's arousal. It's the most delicious thing he's ever smelt in his life, and he wants nothing more than to free his cock from its confines and worship it with his tongue.

His control is hanging on by a thread, but it's enough that he can dig his claws into his thighs and distract himself with the pain, forcing himself to look away.

"Nearly there," Liam soothes him. Brett nods, staring unseeingly out the window.

He doesn't notice when they pull into a side street, or when the car stops, but he does notice when Liam is suddenly there at his open door, reaching across to unbuckle his seatbelt. He whimpers, and Liam pulls him from the car, hushing him. "I've got you, come on."

Liam leads him into his apartment and takes him straight to the bathroom, helping him out of his sweat-drenched clothes. His touch is soothing, and Brett closes his eyes, letting Liam guide him into the shower.

He yelps at the rush of cold water that hits him, eyes flying open, burning gold, fangs gnashing. Liam holds him under for five seconds and then shuts it off, smiling balefully at him. "Sorry about that," he says, handing him in a big fluffy blue towel. "I needed to snap you out of it for a minute."

Brett blinks. He does feel significantly more himself, the haze of lust drawing back slightly.

"It's fine," he says grudgingly.

He wraps the towel around his waist and follows Liam into his bedroom, glancing around. It's reasonably tidy, though there's some discarded clothes thrown over a chair from earlier that evening, and a gym bag lying open at the foot of the bed. Liam moves it out of the way and gestures for Brett to sit down.

Liam stands in front of him, out of reach. "I can't control your heat," he says. "I'm not an alpha."

"I know," Brett responds quietly.

"Why me then?" Liam asks. The curiousity is obvious in his tone and the slight tilt of his head. He really doesn't know.

"You're the closest thing to an alpha in this town," Brett begins. Liam's eyes shutter, and Brett shakes his head. "That's not why," he sighs. Liam waits, patiently for him to continue, and Brett tries to search his sluggish mind for the words.

"I've lost everything," he explains. "My sister, my pack, my alpha, my home. I'm an omega, a lone wolf. It's hard to trust, when you've lost so much, but I trust you. My wolf trusts you."

Liam nods slowly. "Thank you for telling me that," he says. He moves closer, cupping Brett's cheeks in his hands and tilting his chin up so that their eyes meet. "I'll try to be worthy of that trust."

Brett's lips quirk up. Liam has protected him, has listened to him, has done everything he can to make him comfortable in this horrible situation. "You already are."

Liam's hands on him are bringing the rush of heat back, the tendrils moving through his body. Liam can sense it, scent it probably. He ducks down, lips hovering over his. "You want this, Brett? You want me to sate your heat?"

The wolf is close to the surface, but Brett holds on. "I want you," he sighs. Liam smiles, closing the distance to kiss him, soft and sweet. For a moment, Brett enjoys it, savours it. He's thought about what it would be like to kiss Liam for years, ever since he was an angry fresher lashing out on the lacrosse field. As much as he'd once fantasised about pressing Liam against the cool tiles of the locker room showers and having his way with him, he's glad he waited. This Liam is older and wiser, has turned that anger into a strength, protecting his pack with a fierceness that Brett finds both soothing and arousing.

It doesn't take long for the kiss to deepen, their tongues stroking. Brett groans, reaching for him but Liam steps back, a hand pushing in the centre of his chest forcing him to lie back against the bed. He watches as Liam strips quickly, and he licks his lips at the thick mat of hair that covers his chest and leads down to tight curls. They nest around a long, heavy cock, it's glistening head poking from the foreskin.

Brett's eyes flash gold as his wolf takes over, but then Liam is there, pinning him down as he straddles his waist, teeth at his throat. He surrenders to him, baring his throat, giving a soft whine. Liam hums his approval as he nuzzles his neck, licking a long stripe up his neck, and then they're kissing again. Liam controls it completely, his tongue delving into Brett's mouth, building the heat higher and higher until he's burning with it, writhing underneath Liam and arching up. His hole is aching, the sweet scent of slick filling the air. Liam might not be an alpha, but he is Brett's alpha, and his body is preparing itself to take him, trying to entice him to fill his ass with his seed.

"Liam," he groans, arching up again, and his cock slides against Liam's thicker one, the towel long since having fallen open, leaving them skin to skin.

"Look at you," Liam says with a wolfish grin, sitting up to watch their cocks slide together. Slowly, his eyes travel back up to Brett's. "Such a needy boy, Brett."

"Yes," he gasps, reaching for Liam again, but the wolf catches his hands and surges forward to pin them beside his head. He smirks down at him as he rolls his hips, their cocks sliding together. Brett whines, hips bucking up. It feels amazing, but this isn't what he needs right now. He needs to be filled. "Liam, please."

He's losing his ability to think, to form words, moaning wildly at every glide of Liam's cock against his own. His body is a live wire, and everywhere Liam touches him sends sparks racing through him. Both his cock and ass are leaking near-constantly, sweat pouring from every pore. He's hot, too hot, and he desperately needs relief.

"You smell so good," Liam growls, burying his face in his neck and rutting against him. Brett bares his throat again, putty in Liam's hands as they release his wrists and move down his body, pinching at his nipples and drawing another whine from him. He lays still, watching Liam move down his body until he's perched between his legs. Liam grasps his cock, stroking it once, and precome dribbles from it and down his hand, joining the pool of liquid on his belly.

Brett cries out as Liam grabs his hips and pulls him up off the mattress, sliding his knees under Brett;s thighs so that he can bend over and lick over the head, gathering some of the sweet liquid on his tongue. He licks around the head, pulling it into his mouth to suck lightly, and then harder. Brett can't control his cries as he comes, his over-sensitive body responsive to Liam's hot mouth swallowing him down.

Liam laps at his cock, humming his approval as he licks him clean. "So sweet," he sighs, licking his lips. Brett is helpless to do anything but watch him, fingers fisting in the blanket on either side of his head as Liam directs his attention back down, his hands gripping his thighs and spreading them even wider. More slick leaks from his hole.

"So wet for me," Liam says, and Brett preens at the obvious approval.

The first press of a finger inside him makes him go lax in immediate surrender, his ass accepting it easily. Even without the heat preparing his body for sex, Brett's no stranger to ass play. He's explored his own body with fingers and toys, and bottoms as often as he tops. Liam's able to slip his finger all the way in with no difficulty, adds a second and then a third, sliding them in and out. Brett clenches around them, trying to suck them deeper, whimpering every time they leave his body. It's not enough, not nearly enough.

Liam removes them and then manhandles him, shoving him further up the bed and over onto his belly. He rises his ass up, presenting his hole and throat simultaneously, and Liam is there immediately, teeth at his throat as he rubs his cock teasingly between his cheeks, slicking it up. Brett shudders in anticipation and holds his breath, going still.

His rim parts around Liam's thick head as he slowly pushes in. He pauses and then pulls it back out, and Brett grits his teeth, arching his back as invitingly as he can, spreading his legs a little wider. Liam chuckles against his neck, fangs brushing over his pulse as he teases him again, rubbing his cock over his hole. "I love how fucking ready you are for it," Liam says into his ear. "How much do you want my cock, Brett?"

He doesn't want Liam's cock, he needs it like he needs his next breath, his lungs burning. Brett takes a shuddering breath, groaning a long, loud, "pleeease," that has Liam nipping at his ear before sliding in again, further this time, guiding his cock inside him with shallow thrusts, working his way inside. When he's fully seated, his balls resting against Brett's skin, he pauses, nuzzling into his neck.

Brett clenches around him with a relieved sigh, the ache finally being soothed. Liam's cock fills him so perfectly, so completely, like it was made just for this purpose. Liam kisses his neck and then pushes himself up, hands splayed on Brett's lower back as he eases out and then back in, the slick making the glide easy. Brett moans his name, face pressed against the mattress, fingers curling into claws. He doesn't want slow and soft. "Harder," he begs.

The next thrust takes his breath away, coming hard and fast, making him see stars. Liam holds him down as he fucks him exactly how he needs him to, his cock battering his ass and sending Brett flying high. He comes at how fucking good it feels, soaking the mattress below him. Part of him revels in the fact that this bed will always smell like him from now on, his scent soaking into the very walls of this room. Liam will never be able to enter it without remembering this night.

Liam fucks him right through his orgasm, grunting as his thrusts increase in pace as he starts to chase his own pleasure. Brett can feel his cock swelling even more, his base catching at his rim, and excitement fills him. Liam's going to knot him.

Brett's legs are spread so wide now that his cock is grinding against the mattress, the friction building him up again. He's already come twice but his third orgasm is rapidly approaching as Liam starts grinding inside of him, his chest plastered against Brett's back, pinning him down.

"So fucking good," Liam growls against his neck, biting along his shoulder, licking at the marks he leaves behind. Brett is in paradise, moaning his name like a litany, rutting between Liam's cock and the mattress underneath him, shuddering when Liam's knot has swollen enough to hold his cock inside.

The ache finally subsides completely and Brett gives an approving sigh, clenching tight around it. His alpha is right where he should be. Liam rolls onto his side, bringing Brett with him, still grinding up, powerful arms wrapping around him to hold Brett flush against his body. Neither of them will be going anywhere anytime soon.

"That feel better?" Liam asks, nuzzling his bared neck.

"Much," Brett pants He can feel the heat receding slightly, having got what it wants. He has maybe twenty minutes of grace before it will come blazing back to claim him again. Until then, he's going to enjoy how full he is, rubbing back against Liam's knot.

Liam's hand moves down to grip his cock, stroking him and growling his approval as Brett comes, covering his hand. He releases him, bringing it up to Brett's mouth, watching as he obediently licks it cleans. Liam's cock pulses inside of him as he bucks against him, his seed slowly filling him. Brett can feel it filling him even more and groans around Liam's fingers.

As soon as they're clean, Liam removes them and his hand is back at Brett's cock, stroking him once more, coaxing him back into hardness. Liam's clearly not interested in giving him a break.

"Fuck," Brett curses, arching into his fist, crying out when this makes his rim pull against Liam's knot. It's unbearably good, and he does it again, pushing back onto the knot and then arching off of it, his rim stretching around it.

"That's it," Liam growls. "Fuck yourself on my knot, Brett."

He's mindless for a whole different reason now, the pleasure building and spiralling in his gut. "Liam," he begs, close to coming a fourth time, writhing between his knot and his hand.

Liam's other hand slips around his throat, squeezing down and cutting off his supply of air. Still, he writhes, and Liam bites down hard on his earlobe. "Come for me," he demands.

And he does, crying out as he splatters his chest, his chin, Liam's hand with his come, whimpering as Liam continues to grind inside of him, still filling him up. His cock is slowly deflating, and his ass is sloppy with come and slick as Liam continues to fuck him through his fourth orgasm. He can feel it spilling out of him and he arches back, trying to keep Liam inside of him as long as possible.

He's so sensitive now that every breath Liam expels from his mouth sends a shudder through him and Liam rolls him onto his back, spreading his legs wide. He pulls out, eyes glowing gold as he watches his come drip from Brett's hole onto the mattress and Brett whines piteously at the loss.

"Don't worry," Liam says in an amused tone. "Plenty more where that came from."

"Good," Brett says fiercely, sitting up. Finally, Liam lets him touch him, and he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him close for a hungry kiss. Liam kisses him back, hands sliding up his thighs to grip his waist, guiding Brett to sit in his lap. His hands possessively knead at his ass, and Brett sighs into his mouth. It's Liam's, same as every other part of his body.

The kisses turn softer, and Liam pulls back, looking into his eyes. Brett can see it's the same for him, he's claimed Liam's soul as well. They both smile, Liam's head ducking down to hide how pleased he is. But Brett can smell it. He knows.

"Come on," Liam says, shuffling out from underneath him. "Let's go get cleaned up."

"What's the point?" Brett asks from where he's kneeling in the middle of the bed. Their scent permeates the air, the bed covered in their come and Brett's slick. They're both covered in it as well, and soon will be again as soon as the next wave of heat hits.

"I want to look after you," Liam shrugs, and he's walking down the hall away from him. Brett pouts but gets up to follow him. His wolf can't stand the thought of being too far away from Liam right now, and he follows him to the kitchen, where Liam pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge. He hands it to Brett, watching critically as he drinks in, and then hands him another. Brett preens under the attention as he eagerly drinks the second bottle as well. He was thirstier than he realises, and he watches as Liam sips from a third bottle, licking his lips.

Liam drinks about half of it before offering it to him, and Brett finishes that one as well. He sighs happily as Liam takes it from him. He feels so much better now, and follows Liam much more willingly now from the kitchen.

He walks into another bathroom, though this one is much bigger than Liam's ensuite. It's dominated by an enormous bathtub, and Brett eyes it longingly as Liam puts the bath plug in. He can't remember the last time he had a bath. He's been making do with washing in the river in the preserve or showering at his old school's locker room late at night when it's abandoned.

"You choose the temperature you want," Liam says, stepping out of the way. "I'll grab a few wash cloths."

Brett nods, kneeling next to the bath as he turns on the tap. Normally he likes a shower as hot as he can stand it, but he shrinks away from the heat today. He turns the hot water tap down a little so that the water is warm instead of hot, and that feels much more bearable. Climbing in, he leans against the back of the bath as he watches it fill, listening as Liam moves around in the hallway.

He looks up as Liam walks back in. He's got a few cloths, numerous towels and some toiletries that he's presumably grabbed from his own bathroom. He accept the bottles from his hands, placing them on the edge of the bath behind him. He opens the body wash and sniffs it, hit immediately with the scent of coconut. It's familiar and comforting, and Brett takes a deep breath before setting it down with the other bottles.

Liam puts the towels down and hangs the clothes on the edge of the bathtub before stepping in, sitting down opposite him. Brett watches as he leans back with a sigh, eyes closing and a hint of a smile on his lips. He's beautiful, and it makes Brett glad, for the first time since he'd hit puberty, that heat is a thing for werewolves. It's brought him here, to Liam, to this moment, and he's thankful for it.

He smiles as Liam runs a hand up his leg, lets him pull it closer to rest on his shoulder. Liam's watching him now as his fingers trail up and down his shin. There's nothing sexual in his gaze or his touch, just a quiet sort of admiration, warming Brett in a whole different way. Brett slides further down that bath, sinking into the lukewarm water with a sigh. Liam grabs his other leg as well, sitting up slightly to give him room. It's a big bath, but it's still not quite big enough for two fully grown men.

Under Liam's watchful gaze, Brett grabs one of the washcloths and lazily runs it over his neck, his chest, his stomach, slowly, sensually, before rinsing it off in the water. When he looks up, there's a hint of lust in Liam's bright blue eyes, and he shivers, licking his lips. He slides the washcloth down further, into the tight curls that nest around his half-hard cock. Liam's eyes drop to watch and his cock stirs under his attention and the rough brush of the cloth cleaning him.

Liam pushes one of his legs back towards him and to the side, baring him, and their fingers brush as he takes the cloth from him, running it over one thigh and then the other. Brett sighs again, closing his eyes, letting Liam tend to him, look after him. It's soothing, the gentle touches followed by the cloth, running between his cheeks. He bites his lip as a finger breaches him, teasing around the rim. The cloth is there a moment later, rubbing over it, cleaning him off. A breath shudders from his body.

The cloth is gone and then there are hands at his hips, pulling him closer, sliding him onto Liam's lap, his feet sliding up the wall on either side of him. He reflexively grabs the side of the bathtub, his head and shoulders floating in the water as he stares up at Liam.

"Wet your hair," Liam says quietly.

Brett nods, tipping his head back, eyes closing as he slides under the surface of the water. He stays submerged for a moment, swishing his hair around before pulling himself back up.

"Come here," Liam instructs, letting him go so that he can sit up. He folds up, resting his head on his knees so that Liam can kneel in front of him, picking up the shampoo bottle. Brett purrs as Liam works it into his hair, his fingers stroking in a sensual massage that turns him into putty, melting into his touch.

Liam's fingers slide down the back of his neck, rubbing hard at the tight muscles. "Feels good," he murmurs.

"Good," Liam says. "Tip your head back."

He does as instructed, watching Liam through lidded eyes as he grabs a container and fills it with the water, tipping it over his hair, using his other hand to ruffle though his hair. He does it a few times, and Brett grips his shoulders to hold himself up. Has he ever felt this relaxed before? He can't remember.

Liam sets the container aside, picking up the conditioner. His fingers rubbing through every strand of hair is hypnotising. If it wasn't for the fact that he can feel his body starting to heat up once more, Brett would be on the verge of sleep.

"It coming back?" Liam asks.

Brett looks up at him. Liam's hands slide down to cup his cheek, tilting his chin up slightly.

"Yeah," he whispers. Liam nods, ducks down to kiss him. When he leans back, he tilts his head back further, grabbing the container. He rinses Brett's hair again. Once he's done, he grabs the other washcloth and his body wash, slicking it up. He's thorough as he cleans Brett, lifting one arm and then the other, running it over his skin. It's still soothing, but it's also making his blood pump faster. Liam's touch is building the fire inside of him again, until he's trembling, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He rinses him off and then Liam's sitting back in the bath, pulling Brett into his lap. They kiss, and Brett reaches down to grip Liam's cock, stroking it with shaking fingers. Liam's hands slide up and down his sides, smiling up at him and sighing when Brett's grip tightens around the head of his cock.

"Ride me," he urges him, and Brett groans as he positions himself, sinking onto his cock. He stills, giving a relieved sigh as the burn recedes enough to let him think past the fog of lust that was already trying to pull him down. Like this, he can actually touch Liam, and he lets him, leaning back and watching as Brett sinks his fingers into the thick mat of hair that covers his chest. He gives a tug, watching as Liam's eyelids flutter closed, his mouth falling open on a sigh.

It's almost painfully slow as he lifts up, feeling every inch of Liam's cock as it leaves his body. He pauses there, just the tip inside him, waiting for Liam to look at him, his eyes just as dark as he's sure his own are, before he plunges down, water sloshing around them as they both moan.

Liam reaches up, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him closer, until their chests are flush. The bath is hard under his knees, spread wide on either side of Liam's body, but he doesn't care, can only feel the delicious glide of Liam's cock inside him as he lifts up again, dropping back down with a grunt.

He nuzzles into Liam's neck, holding him close, shuddering as he does it again, moaning into Liam's ear. "You fill me up so fucking good," he groans, grinding down. He's so hot but he's shivering and Liam soothes him with a kiss to his shoulder, hands stroking up and down his back.

"That's it baby," Liam pants, "take what you need."

Brett wraps his arms around his neck, losing himself in the feel of Liam's cock filling him again and again, blind and deaf to anything that isn't Liam writhing beneath him, whispering his name, telling him how good he feels, how perfect he is, how sweet, how lovely. It's exactly what he needs, and he drinks it down, feeling Liam's shuddering breaths at his ear as he circles his hips around, grinding down on him, trying to coax out his knot. His own chest is heaving, sweat dripping from his body, moans dripping from his lips.

Fingers dig into his hips, holding him still and Liam bucks up into him, growling against his pulse. Brett's knees go weak and he whimpers, widening his legs just a little bit further as he feels Liam swelling inside of him. His knot feels just as perfect as the last time and he gasps at the tugs to his rim, Liam teasing him with it until it's too big to slip back out.

Melting against Liam's chest, he lays there, slowly, lazily rubbing against him, his cock caught between their stomachs.

"So big," he sighs, nuzzling Liam's neck, cuddling him, and Liam wraps his arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. Bent over like this is slightly uncomfortable, but he can't bring himself to move. The scent at Liam's neck is addictive; he can't get enough of it, doesn't want to leave this position ever.

Liam turns his head, nuzzling at him and Brett turns as well, meeting him halfway for a kiss that is as passionate as it is desperate, both of them clinging to each other. He licks into Liam's mouth, tastes his need as he squeezes his ass around his length, swallows down his moans and cries of pleasure, feeling power burn in his veins. His eyes flash gold and Liam's flash in response, fangs dropping down. Brett touches one with a finger, hungering for the feel of them in his neck, claiming him. He stares at Liam, tilting his neck to bare it, watches as his gaze drops and he runs his teeth over his fangs, naked want in his gaze.

"I can't," he gasps. "Brett, you're not in your right mind."

"I want you now," Brett tells him. "I wanted you before, and I'll want you always, Liam Dunbar."

Liam smiles at him, but it's pained, and he shudders as he fights back his control, closing his eyes briefly until they open again, their usual blue. "Tell me that again after your heat," he says, cupping Brett's cheek.

He can't help but feel disappointed, but he understands. He should have told Liam before he was lust drunk. "I will," he promises, and he kisses him again, nipping at his lower lip. Liam opens his mouth to him, their tongues stroking. Liam might not believe him just yet, but that won't stop Brett from showing him. He kisses him again and then noses along his jaw, smiling at the strong scent of longing coming from Liam.

He wants him, but he's holding back. "I can wait for you," he growls into Liam's ear, "I can wait to be yours a little longer."

Pushing himself up, he writhes in Liam's lap, hand falling to his cock, holding Liam's gaze as he pumps it. It's leaking down his fist, dripping onto Liam's stomach and catching in the curls of his treasure trail. Brett wants to rub it into his skin, wants Liam to smell like him and it excites him, his hand moving faster. He groans Liam's name as he comes on his chest and it's like Liam read his mind, his hand moving up his stomach and chest, rubbing it over his neck as well. Brett clenches hard around Liam's cock, whining as he feels it release, starting to fill him again. Slowly it pulses, deflating inside him.

Brett shivers when it slips from his body, panting as he looks down at Liam, who looks just as wrecked as he feels.

He grabs the washcloth, reluctantly cleaning Liam and then himself, his knees shaking as he pushes himself into a standing position. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he looks down to see how much water has sloshed over the side. Liam chuckles, leaning forward to rest his head on his thigh, looking down at the mess they've made.

"Maybe the bathtub wasn't the best place," he grins. Brett laughs, carding a hand through Liam's hair.

"Probably not," he agrees, "but fuck it was good."

"Perfect," Liam says, grin softening into a smile. Brett hums his agreement. He's tired now, and Liam lets him up, holding his hand as he cautiously steps out, thankfully not slipping in the water. "Put one of those towels down," Liam instructs. "I'll go grab another one."

"Alright," Brett murmurs, unfurling a towel and placing it on the ground, claiming the other to wrap around his body. He leaves Liam sitting in the bath, wandering back into his room as he dries off. He listens as

Liam lets out the water, grabbing another towel from the linen closet. When he walks into his room, he has a fresh set of sheets in his arms, the towel slung low around his hips.

Exhausted as he is, he can't help but admire his broad chest and shoulders, eyes dropping down to where the towel threatens to slip any moment. It takes him a moment to realise that Liam is talking to him. "Huh?"

Liam smirks, waiting until Brett is meeting his gaze.

"I said, help me change the sheets?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Brett agrees, blushing a little at having been caught so blatantly checking Liam out. He wraps the towel loosely around his hips, helping Liam to pull off the soiled bed linen. They leave them draped over the washing basket, and Brett helps to put the fresh sheets down.

It does nothing to disguise the scent of sex, but at least the sheets feel crisp and clean as he flops down on top of them. Liam shakes his head with a smile, reaching down to pry his towel out from underneath him, adding it to the washing basket. He takes it from the room, and Brett drowses as he listens to Liam starting a load of washing down the hall.

Eventually he returns, slipping in behind Brett and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, pulling the top sheet over him as he cuddles in. Brett hums, feeling perfectly content as he slips into sleep.

They wake several times during the night. Liam takes him in the shower, sucking hickies into his neck as he fucks him roughly from behind. Brett rides him again, slowly this time, holding onto the headboard of Liam's bed as he pulls soft moans from Liam's lips. He holds Liam close, listening to the beating of his heart against his cheek, pressing his lips to it before kissing down his body, slaking his lust by swallowing his cock down, lips wrapped around his length.

When he wakes in the morning, he's warm, but naturally so, draped over Liam's body, their legs intertwined, one arm draped over his hip. He smiles as lips trail up his neck. "Good morning," Liam says, voice hoarse with sleep.

Brett pushes up onto his elbow so that he can look down at him. Liam's almost glowing with happiness, his eyes fond, lips turned up in a soft smile. His hair is a disastrous mess, but it's endearing, and Brett leans down to kiss him.

"You hungry?" Liam asks when he pulls back.

His stomach rumbles immediately at the thought of food. "Starving," he agrees with a rueful smile.

Liam chuckles, pushing up to kiss him again before wriggling out from underneath him. Brett rolls onto his back, watching Liam's ass jiggle as he gets out of bed and walks over to his closet.

"See something you like?" Liam drawls, glancing back at him. Even over the stench of sex that fills the air, the fresh wave of arousal is evident.

"Very much," Brett agrees with a lazy grin. Liam chuckles, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and leaving the room. It's easy between them, not awkward in the least, and Brett hides his smile in Liam's pillow, breathing in his scent. This is what it feels like to be happy, he realises. It's something he wants to hold onto for the rest of his life.

He hasn't told Liam that he loves him, and they aren't mates yet, but as he wraps the sheet around his body and follows to watch Liam move confidently around the kitchen, he isn't in any rush.

This moment right here, it's perfect.


End file.
